Let's Get Heavy
by givemehotknives
Summary: Best friends Bella and Edward have shared most of their firsts: first drink, first cigarette, first kiss. Now they're ready to add another first to that list. Rated for drug use.


**Let's Get Heavy**

"Are you nervous?"

"No," seventeen-year-old Bella Swan snapped defensively. She curled her knees up into her chest and shrugged, a blush burning her cheeks. "I mean, maybe a little. But you're nervous, too."

Seventeen-year-old Edward Cullen sat on the floor of his bedroom with his legs crossed, holding the ziplock baggie in his hands. It felt so much heavier than one gram, and his heart was beating so quickly he was almost afraid he was going to pass out. But he'd never admit that to Bella. When he looked over to his longtime best friend, who was currently challenging him with a raised eyebrow, Edward grinned and mumbled back his answer.

"I'm not nervous."

"Liar."

"Whatever."

Bella rolled her eyes. Then she scooted down off the bed onto the floor beside him, leaning closer and opening the bag so she could smell the dried green clumps. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, herbal if a bit pungent, but she wrinkled her nose anyway.

"I can't believe Emmett gave you some," she said.

Edward laughed quietly and pulled a rainbow colored glass piece out of his sweatshirt pocket, setting it on the carpet. He broke up the clumps into smaller pieces by rubbing the weed and the plastic between his fingers.

"Are you kidding? He practically patted me on the back," he muttered as he looked through the bag for any remaining big chunks. "The big stoner."

"You're one to talk."

Edward smiled, his heart racing a little faster as he took a moment to look closely at a hard piece that resembled a grape stem. His concentration made Bella giggle, high-pitched and girly and so out of character that Edward almost immediately found himself giggling with her, bumping her shoulder with his and tossing the useless stem at her face. It bounced off her forehead with a nearly silent flick.

Bella shook her hands in front of her face,—"Edward! You jackass!"—which only made him laugh harder.

Suddenly he wasn't as nervous. If one thing about this felt right, it was that he was going to smoke for the first time with Bella. After all, Bella and Edward shared most of their big "firsts": first beer, first cigarette, first R-rated movie, even first kiss when they were thirteen. It just made sense that they'd do this together, too.

Edward was still sort of laughing as he carefully emptied the contents of the bag into the glass pipe piece by piece, packing it down with the tip of his finger. Bella wiped her sweaty palms off on her jeans, watching him with a combination of curiosity and nervous anticipation.

"So is that how you load that pipey… bong thing?"

He smirked. "It's called a bowl, Bella."

"Oh, stop acting like you're the expert on…" Bella looked around nervously, even though his bedroom door was shut and locked, and lowered her voice to a whisper, "pot smoking."

Edward pushed the last green clump into the bowl before holding it up in front of him like a prize and looking toward Bella with a cocky grin.

"I know more than you do."

"Did you ask Em for advice or something when you got it from him?" she asked, turning her head so she could rest her ear on her knees. Her brown eyes narrowed and her lips twisted up into a teasing smirk. "Or did you just watch Harold and Kumar again?"

"No," he admitted, scratching the back of his hair, "I googled it."

"Hah," Bella muttered, "I knew it."

Only a few seconds later, the bowl was ready to go. The lighter he'd borrowed from his older brother was already sitting by the open window, along with a water bottle in case either of them coughed on the smoke, a fan, and an aerosol can of air freshener—all things that the website he'd read had recommended. His few lingering doubts made his breaths feel shallow, but he was too excited not to go through with this. Plus Emmett would give him hell if he chickened out. Setting the loaded bowl on his desk, Edward rose to his feet.

"You ready?" he asked, reaching out his hand to help Bella stand. Her sweaty hand made him feel a little better, as did her answering smile.

"As I'll ever be."

Edward grabbed his desk chair as they moved toward the window, and they squashed together onto the seat. Bella clicked the fan on low and thought about how good he smelled when she was this close. It wasn't the first time she'd noticed that.

"Apparently you just hold your thumb over this hole here," he said, pointing to a small black spot on the side of the bowl, "light the stuff, inhale, and then move your thumb." He took a deep breath and held the mouthpiece to his lips. "Sounds easy enough."

The lighter clicked as he flicked it on, the flame turning the weed a glowing red. Bella's eyes widened as he audibly inhaled for a few seconds, moved his thumb away from the hole—and immediately starting choking. Smoke clouded in front of his face before dissipating out the window, but he was still coughing too much and too hard to care.

"Holy crap, Edward, are you okay?"

"Inhaled way too much," he squeaked out between coughs. He continued to choke on the smoke for a few more seconds while Bella patted his back and handed him the water bottle. Once he was finally able to get a breath in, he handed the pipe over to Bella. "Just don't do it as long as I did."

Holding it up in front of her face, Bella grimaced. "Well, I don't know if I want to do it now." She tried to hand the bowl back, but Edward just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tough shit, Doogie," he deadpanned. "I went. Now, it's your turn."

"Doogie? As in Doogie Howser?" Bella asked with a small grin. Edward turned the lighter over in his hands before finally grinning back, urging her to hold to pipe to her lips.

"Okay, maybe I watched Harold and Kumar, too," he muttered. "Come on. I'll even light it for you."

As soon as Edward flicked the lighter, Bella inhaled, making sure not to overdo it like Edward had. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the smoke burn her throat, trying her hardest not to choke even after Edward guided her thumb away from the hole. She didn't even exhale until the need for oxygen overweighed her fear of coughing. When the smoke streamed from her mouth in one quick breath, she turned to Edward with a shit-eating grin. He rolled his eyes and took the bowl back.

"Show off," he muttered before taking another hit.

Bella just smirked. "Don't even pretend you're not impressed."

For the next few minutes, Bella and Edward passed the bowl back and forth, taking a few seconds to spray the air freshener between hits. Even though both of Edward's parents were at work, and Bella's cop father was almost certainly sitting at his desk at the police station, both were eager to cover their tracks at all costs. When the bowl finally burnt out, nothing but ash remaining in the pipe, Edward emptied it out the window. If it wasn't for the fact that their clothes and hair inevitably smelled like smoke, no one would be the wiser.

Walking over toward the bed, Bella fell forward, resting her ear on a pillow. Edward followed and dropped onto his back. The ceiling, he noticed, was actually a few different shades of white. He'd always assumed it was just one color.

"Do you feel anything?" Bella asked. Edward tore his eyes away from the ceiling and looked toward Bella. Her eyes were somewhat bloodshot, but otherwise she looked the same as she always did.

"I don't know," he whispered back. "Do you?" Bella's lips turned up, just a little at first before breaking into a full grin, giggles coming out on every pot-scented breath. "What, why are you laughing?"

"I don't know," she replied, equally quiet.

Their voices had taken the tone of co-conspirators, harsh whispers broken up by chuckles, and Bella ducked her face into his pillow. Edward watched her back shake and quickly joined her, his hands coming over his mouth to cover his own laughter. His head felt light and he couldn't seem to keep the smile off his face.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might be high."

Bella looked up, teeth pulling at her lower lip as she smiled widely. "I think so, too." She reached forward and poked his nose. Edward halfheartedly smacked her hand away, but she just smiled more and poked him again. "Noses are really ugly."

Edward snorted. "Thanks, Bella."

"Not your nose," she asserted, pushing herself up onto her elbows so she could see his face more clearly. Edward felt his eyes cross when she got too close. "It's all noses. Though I must say that on the spectrum of noses, yours is probably on the cuter side."

"That doesn't make any sense," Edward said, even as he chuckled. His face felt warm, and he couldn't help but notice what a nice shade of pink Bella's lips were, even if they were a little chapped from her always biting them. When Bella started to shift back toward her side of the bed, Edward reached out and grabbed her sleeve to stop her.

"Hey, come here," he muttered. "Lemme just…"

Craning his neck, Edward pressed his lips to her lower lip, holding them there for a few long seconds. Bella frowned, her forehead creasing, but she pushed back anyway, pursing her mouth against his. One more kiss and Edward moved away, just barely. Bella could still feel his breath on her face.

"Why did you do that?"

Edward shrugged, but not in a nonchalant way. He pressed his thumb to the lip he had just been kissing. "I guess I just wanted to."

"Okay," she whispered.

This time, they met halfway, eyes still open. Bella noticed how warm she felt from head to toe, her fingers tingling where they grasped his t-shirt, and that the bloodshot whites of his eyes made the green look even greener. When she closed her own eyes, all she could feel was his body heat and the roughness of his fingertips on her neck. She chuckled and leaned closer.

"My tongue feels weird," Edward mumbled against her mouth after a minute or two. Soon they were giggling too much to keep kissing, and when Bella pulled back and stuck her own tongue out, looking down while she touched it with her finger, Edward snorted with laughter and fell back onto his pillow. Bella curled her head onto his shoulder.

"It's so dry," she whined. Even though he was too close to really make eye contact, Bella turned her face toward Edward's and sighed. "I want some water. No wait! Orange juice." Suddenly she gasped and sat up. "Oh! And some ice cream!"

Edward laughed and patted his stomach. "Let's go get some."

After pulling one of Edward's sweatshirts from his dresser, Bella unlocked the door and tried her best to hush her laughter as she yanked it open. Edward nudged her into the hallway, headbutting her between the shoulder blades until they both stumbled forward, and he slung an arm around her waist to keep her from faceplanting into the wall.

"You're such a butthead," Bella said, laughing through her fingers.

They walked down the stairs together. Edward licked his lips and tossed an arm over her shoulder.

"Butt head. Head butt," he mumbled. Then he snorted. "They're almost the same word, just… switched around."

"Wonder if they're related, linguistically speaking." Bella asked. "That would be crazy." She laughed again. Edward smiled so widely that his cheeks hurt. When they rounded the corner into the kitchen, Bella froze and looked up at Edward. "Wait, what were we getting again?"

"Orange juice and ice cream."

"That's right!" she said, clapping her hands.

Humming to herself, Bella bounced over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice. While she poured a glass, very slowly so she didn't spill a drop, Edward walked over toward the cabinets and pulled open a drawer by the sink.

"It's a dollar fifty per cone, right?" he asked.

Bella mumbled a yes into her juice.

"There should be enough change in the junk drawer," he mumbled. Bella quickly drained her glass and went to help him look, laying out her palm to hold the silver coins.

"So many pennies," Edward muttered.

"Abraham Lincoln has a chin like Jay Leno." Edward turned his head to find Bella standing with one eye open, holding a penny just inches from her face. He hip-checked her and chuckled.

"You are _so _stoned."

"What have you two been up to?"

Edward jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to see his older brother Emmett, standing in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. Bella shrieked. Her handful of coins plunked onto the tiled floor and scattered like water, and almost immediately, Edward and Bella were laughing again. Emmett just smirked until they regained their composure.

"Um… we're going to get ice cream?" Edward said, shrugging his shoulders.

Emmett made an audible disappointed noise and shook his head. "Kids these days." Bella attempted to look contrite, but one look at Edward and his single raised eyebrow and she was off again, ducking down to pick up the change in an attempt to hide her giggles. "Such hooligans."

"What do you want, Em?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just checking in on my favorite delinquents." Walking toward the fridge, Emmett grabbed a soda and moved back toward the hallway. Before he left, he turned and pointed a finger at Edward. "Oh, and I want my bowl back in one piece, young man. Rosie bought that for me."

Holding his hand to his forehead, Edward gave Emmett a mock salute. "Aye, aye, captain."

Then Bella and Edward were off again. Edward sat next to Bella in a fit of laughter, and they giggled as they counted out three dollars in change, cross-legged together on the kitchen floor.

Emmett just rolled his eyes.

| x |

The mid-May weather was perfect as they walked the mile and a half back to Edward's house from the ice cream stand. Bella wore flip-flops and walked on front yards where she could, enjoying the cool grass brushing against her toes. She watched the branches of different trees sway back and forth in the wind and smiled. Edward mostly just watched Bella, strolling along in his sweatshirt, the too-long sleeves pushed up to her elbows.

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream is the best," she said dreamily, taking another lick at her ice cream cone.

"It really is," he agreed. "But only the green kind, not the white kind."

"Well, duh."

Soon enough they were back at Edward's house. Emmett's car was gone from the driveway, and Edward smiled, happy that they had the house to themselves for a few more hours. He ate the last of his ice cream cone right as they stepped onto his lawn and stretched his arms over his head, letting the sun hit his skin.

"Let's sit in the backyard," Edward said before they got to the front steps, tugging at her elbow. "I don't want to go inside again, yet."

Bella smiled. "Okay. The trampoline? I always get bug bites when I sit on the grass."

"The trampoline," he agreed with a nod.

Handing Edward her cone—she had never liked the sugar cone, while the cone was his favorite part—Bella jogged forward and clambored onto the large trampoline in the middle of the backyard, bouncing lightly on her stomach. Edward was heavier and she giggled when he dove after her, his weight bouncing her a few inches up in the air. She finally settled with her arms stretched out in front of her. She looked toward Edward, ready to laugh again, but instead found him watching her. Intently.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, not annoyed but curious.

Edward frowned in concentration. He flipped onto his back and twisted his upper body so he could see her better. "You're really pretty, Bella," he said. "Especially right here." His finger brushed over the bridge of her nose, where a few freckles colored her otherwise pale skin. He smiled when her skin warmed under his touch. She blushed at even the slightest compliment.

"Really?" she asked, folding her arms and resting her ear against her wrist.

"Yeah," he said, his brow crinkling. "I mean, I knew you were, but still. You are."

Despite the nerves twisting up her stomach, because even though Edward was nice, he never said things like that unless she was dressed up for some occasion, Bella found herself smiling. "You're pretty, too," she said softly.

Edward nodded his head and glanced down at his left hand. "Do you think we should make out again?" he asked, looking very purposefully at the circles he was tracing on the trampoline.

Bella rolled onto her side. "I don't know. Do you?"

Edward didn't answer. After finishing his tracing, he sat back away from her and propped his elbows up behind him. Then he grinned.

"Remember our first kiss?" he asked, finally looking up at her and laughing outright when she crinkled her nose, wiping a hand over her mouth at the memory.

"You tried to lick my face."

"That's what the guy did in the movie we were watching! Sort of," Edward insisted, shrugging. "I was just copying him."

Bella stared at her best friend. He was long and lean, even lying down. At some point over the last year, his cowlick had transformed from an annoying spot on the back of his head to something messy and... sort of sexy. His hair was a mess, always. She wondered what it looked like after someone besides Edward had been running their fingers through it. She wondered if his jawline had always been that defined. Now that she was paying close attention, she almost wondered when Edward had turned from 'cute', to... well, 'hot'.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

Bella sat up until her face was level with his. "I don't think I'm high anymore."

"Me neither," he said. Bella watched as his no-longer-bloodshot eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips and back again. He was very close to her. She was almost surprised by how easy of a decision it was to make.

"And I do think we should… um, make out again," she mumbled, feeling her cheeks turn hot as she spoke. "Or whatever."

"Really?" he asked with a grin, mimicking her early question. Bella rolled her eyes but inched closer, reaching over to touch his cheek. It was warm. His legs shifted toward hers.

"Really. Now kiss me before I change my mind."

"You got it, Doogie."

* * *

___A/N: The title is from the song "Hooch" by Everything. Thanks so much to the ten people who reviewed on the High Times account! You made me smile a lot, and I had fun writing this :)_


End file.
